Angel in Disguise
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: The first time he met her, she was like an angel. Twin x OC. A very short one shot!


The story just popped out and I want to write it, you can call it a one-shot maybe (?) and like I said in the summary I will probably update shorts one about this story if somehow a new idea pop into my head ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Anyway,

Disclaimer : Ouran Highschool Host Club is not mine

* * *

Chapter 01

 _The first time he met her, she was like an angel._

It was noon already and the school was half-empty, Hiikaru was walking on the long corridor alone while Kaoru was somewhere else, the teacher actually dare to separate them by asking Kaoru for help but since their mother told them to be nice for a day after a call from the school.

And there, he heard.

It was a soothing voice of a person singing lullaby, her voice was soft and the sound made him stopped on his track.

Slowly he began to walk and found the source of the voice, a young woman wearing the Ouran uniform, leaning on one of the opened window and was singing all to herself.

She had her back on him and he stood there for a moment, listening to her voice before she stopped and slowly turned,

She was wearing a grey grotesque mask of a monster with some hair on it and the eyeballs seemed to pluck out from it but one thing to be sure, the mask can really convincing to a lot of people with its some sharp teeth and some broken teeth and drool dripping.

He stood there, with hands shoved to his pocket, looking to her while she was looking back.

And silence came to the two of them,

Before he finally burst out into laughter.

The girl herself seemed to be confused as she tilted her head but then she took of her mask and there he saw, the face of an angel with her blue eyes and fair skin, with long black hair.

She was smiling happily with rosy cheeks and her eyes seem shinning as he kept staring at them before she putted on the mask back and he began laughing again.

The girl seemed to be laughing as well behind the mask, she waved to him and then left him all alone there with a smile on his face, still laughing by the mask.

 _The second time he met her was not so much difference._

"Come on, come on!"

"What is it?"

Hiikaru was dragging Kaoru so the two can entertain themselves as Hiikaru dragged Kaoru to the very same spot in the very same time.

They stopped when he found her standing in the same spot, he was excited to show Kaoru while Kaoru was just curious.

They waited behind the wall until finally, she moved.

She raised her leg to climb on the opened window which made the twin fell into complete silence for awhile,

"...Ne, Hiikaru, is she..."

"I don't think—"

"SHE'S GOING TO JUMP!" the two ran to her without second thinking and just grabbed her and brought her far away from the window which confused her.

The twin were gasping for air, as if they just had a heart attack for a second there but she remained silent and was wondering until finally Hiikaru looked to her and she looked back and smiled brightly.

"...

"Are you dumb or what?" he asked without thinking which made him got a look from Kaoru,

"Ah, you're from yesterday. Please to meet you," she bowed while sitting on the floor in proper manner and then smiled again to him,

"Uh...Did you...try to jump?" Kaoru asked,

"What? No, of course not, I was just trying to have a better look on the view,"

The two looked at her as if they just saw a bug on their soup, the look of disbelief, somehow they had the same thing in the mind and that is the girl's stupid.

"You're a junior?"

She laughed, "No, I'm a senior. Are you a junior?" she asked,

"We're a senior too, we've never seen you," Kaoru said,

"I'm from class B, I've been skipping class a lot since 8th grade," she said with a bright smile.

"...What's your name?" Hiikaru asked,

"Tsukishi Utau,"

"The musician?"

"My parents are," she answered, still with her smile plastered on her face,

"So...like...you have talent too in music?"

"Sort of," she answered with a chuckle.

She smiled and the twin stared at her, the silence were growing big for the three of them until finally Kaoru broke the silence,

"You're not going to ask for our name?"

"Oh, you two are quite popular. The weird twin? My friends keep talking about it,"

The twin nodded and she just smiled but then after being quiet for awhile, the twin then knitted their brow,

"...So...what's our name?" asked Hiikaru,

"Hm? No idea,"

"...You just said..."

"You are popular but honestly, I don't really care so I must forget about it. Should I know your name?" she asked innocently.

She was stupid, naïve and dumb for sure. The type of people who was left-out because usually they can't catch up with the conversation and the type of people that didn't know they were bullied.

Not so interesting for the twin, but somehow,

 _In their 3rd meeting, they can't take their eyes off from her._

She was playing the piano in the music room, all alone and as her fingers was moving beautifully as if dancing above the piano, they, who were by the door felt like brought to another world.

She was playing beautifully and enchantingly, the music filled the room smoothly like air filling a room and they were breathing by the sound of it.

It's a beautiful melody and she played it well, and as she sitting there, it's as if she was truly an angel with wings as the light from the window shone upon her and the piano.

She was completely a different person and they were enchanted by her play.

Her fingers stopped moving and she looked to the door and smiled to them brightly like usual.

"I kind of feeling lazy to go home, so I decided to spend my time here for the past few days,"

"What other music instrument do you play?" the twin asked in union,

"I play quite some. But the piano is my favorite," she said with a smile,

"Eh! Put that aside!" the twin said all of sudden, "Have you found out our name?" they asked,

"Was I supposed to? Because I didn't even try,"

The twin pouted at that but then they gave the smile of a devil to themselves as they leaned in to her,

"Eh, but we want to know you better, Utau-tan,"

"That's right, such a pity,"

They leaned in to her and raised her chin with their finger and whispered in such close distance where they can felt each other breath,

She blinked and seemed try to finding out what was happening, until all of sudden, out of nowhere, she kissed Hiikaru's nose which shock both of the twin while she was laughing innocently.

"I don't know what to do, but since I know you longer than the other I decided to do that on you,"

Honestly, they were stunned and did not expect that at all.

She was weird, but...interesting.

And they like her.

* * *

So... what do you think?


End file.
